Jeremy Stephens vs. Cole Miller
The first round began and they touched gloves. Miller was working the jab early trying to use his reach advantage. Four thirty-five. Stephens landed a counter right hand as Miller overextended. Four fifteen. Stephens is swinging for the fences. He stuffed a double to the clinch. Miller kneed the leg. He kneed the face. The body. Four minutes with another to the body. Stephens shrugged. Miller dropped down for a leglock. Three thirty-five. Miller was hammerfisting from the bottom. They rolled with it. Three fifteen. Miller's trying a kneebar. He let it go landing in guard. Three minutes. Stephens landed a right elbow from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Miller's trying to work. He passed to half-guard with two fifteen. He passed to side control. Two minutes. Stephens landed a pair of left elbows from the bottom. One thirty-five as Stephens regained half-guard defending a guillotine from the top, perhaps a D'arce. Yes, it's a D'arce. One fifteen. Miller's working it tight from side control now. One minute. Stephens tried to roll out. Miller still has it. Stephens escaped to north-south and then side control. He kneed the body. Thirty-five with another pair of knees. Another big knee. He landed a left elbow and a right hand and a left elbow. Miller regained half-guard. Fifteen. Miller got a nice sweep to side control. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stephens landed a counter left jab. He landed a body kick and dropped Miller with a big left hook. He followed him to guard. Four thirty-five. Stephens landed a left elbow. Miller stood to the clinch. Four fifteen. Stephens kneed the leg. Miller worked for a standing kimura. Four minutes. Stephens lifted him as he defended and dumped him on his head as Miller kept working it. Miller rolled and had a triangle very briefly. He regained half-guard still trying for it. He was trying to turn it to an armbar now. Three thirty. Three fifteen. He's really working for this. Three minutes. Miller has his legs wrapped around Stephens almost like an inverted triangle. Stephens's face is in Miller's ass. Really awkward position. Two thirty-five. And he's STILL working on that kimura at the same time. He has that inverted triangle in tight. Two fifteen. He let the kimura go. Stephens turtled up in the triangle with two minutes. Miller has it tight. One thirty-five. Stephens escaped and defended another triangle slamming Miller. He came down swinging to guard. He landed a left elbow. Another. One fifteen. Miller was cut between the eyes. Another left elbow. Another. A right hand. Nice cut. A pair of left hammerfists. Miller has that reverse guard again. One minute. Stephens elbowed the buttocks. A pair of left hands in under. Another and another. A left elbow. Thirty-five. Another left elbow. A big right hammerfist anda left elbow. Another elbow. Miller's covering up and he's turtled up as Stephens pounds in under with mostly blocked shots. The ref stopped it with eighteen left.